


Birds of A Feather, Sisters Forever

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Sisters, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lena teases Violet like constantly, Little bit of angst, Sisters, but she's a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lena and Violet learn how to be sisters.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Birds of A Feather, Sisters Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out season 3 of DuckTales is airing now! Which made me so deliriously, extremely, incredibly happy! Like seriously, why didn't anybody tell me? I have no way of knowing these things and I want to know! 
> 
> Anyways, I found out Violet's family adopted Lena AND that Violet really DOES have two dads. How TOTALLY AWESOME is that?!?!
> 
> Okay, okay, I'm calm. Anyways, hope you enjoy. :)

Lena wakes up when a pillow is thrown at her head.

She grumbles irritably and rolls over. “What was that for?” She glares at Violet in her bed on the other side of the room.

Violet blinks back sleepily at her. “You were snoring.”

Lena throws the pillow back at her. “I don’t snore.”

“Yes, you do,” Violet says, “It was keeping me up.”

Lena groans and turns to face the wall. “Well, it was your imagination because I do not snore.”

“You do.”

“Do not.”

“You do.”

“Do not! Now shut up and go to sleep!”

“Only if you stop snoring.”

“I DON’T snore! And if I hear one more peep out of you, I will come over there.”

It was quiet for a moment. Then...

“You do snore.”

Lena shoots up. “That’s it!” And she throws her pillow at Violet.

Violet squawks and ducks. The pillow hits the wall behind her. She glares at Lena and grabs both her own pillow and Lena’s. “It is so on.”

Their pillow war doesn’t last long. Their laughter wakes up Violet’s dads, who come in and tell them to “get back in their beds, it’s like 2 in the morning”. Grinning and giggling, they get cozy under their covers. Lena snores again, but Violet falls asleep easily.

*

Breakfast is different now. When Violet was an only child, her Dad always asked her what she’d like to eat for breakfast, and she’d sit at the end of table, and both her parents would listen intently to her while she talked.

Now she argues with Lena over what they should eat for breakfast, she sits on the side while Lena sits at the end, and she has to deal with Lena calling her “nerd” and “geek” as she talks.

It’s annoying at first. And in a way, it still is. But now it’s her normal. Now it’s like life before Lena never even existed. Violet thinks that’s a good thing. She’s actually not sure how she even got by before Lena came along.

*

It takes Lena awhile for her to get used to having parents. It’s such a new concept. Plus, Lena and authority have never gotten along well in the past. She has her own set of rules. Which, often, is no rules. And she, of course, wasn’t just gonna give that up.

She knows she’s a handful. She tries to be even more so. Testing the waters, in a way. Seeing how far she can push Ty and Indy before they snap.

But they’re patient with her.

So Lena amps up her game. She rebels like she’s never rebelled before. And finally, she makes them mad. But not for the reason she thinks.

“What if you’d been hurt?!”

“We were so worried about you, sweetheart!”

Lena’s so unused to the care, the concern, the whole sea of love. It overwhelms her and she’s not quite sure what to do. But then Ty, Indy and Violet wrap her in a group hug and she starts to cry.

That’s when Indy and Ty tell her,

“You are a member of this family now. We love you.”

“There is nothing you could ever do or say that could make us stop loving you.”

She feels like a puzzle, completed for the very first time.

*

Violet’s never had very many friends. In school, they say things about her all the time. That she’s emotionless, that she’s a robot, that she’s not normal. They used to hurt her, but she eventually got used to it and numbed that pain. It helped to keep her nose in a book. That way, she couldn’t hear them, too absorbed in her reading.

It stopped bothering her a long time ago.

So she can’t comprehend why Lena is so angry. Well... angry is an understatement. More like furious.

“Shut up, or else I’LL MAKE YOU!” Lena is scary when she’s furious. So when she screams at that group of gossiping girls in the lunchroom, all of them immediately stop giggling about Violet under their breath and scurry to sit somewhere else.

“I told you it does not bother me,” Violet says.

“It bothers me! People aren’t allowed to say bad things about you. Or to you!” Lena exclaims.

“I do not understand your reasoning behind this,” Violet says in confusion, “Why does the subject upset you so?”

Lena stares at her, completely baffled, like it was just so obvious she should already know. “Because you’re my little sister!”

Violet blinks at that. Her heart does... something... Violet’s not sure what it does exactly, but she recognizes the feeling of a happy grin blossoming on her face.

She likes having a big sister.

*

Nightmares still plague Lena’s sleep from time to time. They’re nowhere near as bad as they used to be, but some of them still have her shooting up in bed, a scream caught in her throat, and choking on tears.

Although Violet has adjusted to her snoring, Violet’s still a light sleeper, so she always wakes up immediately. 

“Come, Lena,” is all she says, lifting her blanket up in an invitation.

It’s what she does every time.

Lena crawls in next to her and Violet holds her until the fear goes away. Sometimes they talk. Sometimes they don’t ever say anything at all and fall asleep together, Lena’s head on Violet’s shoulder and Violet’s cheek pressed to her hair.

It’s one of those nights where they fall asleep, snuggled close.

It was hard at first, that’s for sure. They clashed and argued and fought. But they overcame their differences through time and effort. Now they meld together, as if they were always meant to be each other’s strength. They still argue a lot, but it’s sprinkled with affection and love. They weren’t born sisters, they had to fight to learn how to be. And in a way, that made their bond even stronger than what most siblings had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate it.


End file.
